Sam
Samwise "Sam" Gamgee is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background Samwise Gamgee was a Hobbit from the Shire where he was married to Rosie Cotton. He was the son of Hamfast and Bell Gamgee and worked as a gardener in the Shire. He was the best friend of Frodo Baggins and protected him from danger on their journey. When Gandalf first discovered Bilbo's old ring was The One Ring, Sam was working in Bag End's garden and heard what Gandalf and Frodo were talking about. Then Gandalf caught him and threw him inside, and afterwards, asked him if he heard anything. Sam said he had heard about a magic ring and a fiery mountain. As Gandalf understood Sam knew something, he told him he would go with Frodo on his journey to Rivendell. Sam ventured into Mordor with Frodo to destroy the One Ring. On the way, he battled Shelob, the giant spider of Cirith Ungol, rescued Frodo from the orcs of Cirith Ungol, put on the Ring and then carried him up the slopes of Orodruin. Sam and Frodo were ambushed by Gollum, whom Sam fought, showing him mercy and finally feeling compassion for the wretched creature. When Frodo was unable to destroy the Ring (having been weakened by its power), Sam's restraint paid off. Gollum bit off Frodo's finger, then fell into the volcano with the Ring, destroying it, and Sauron forever. Once they returned home, Samwise fought to reclaim the Shire from Saruman, who was now calling himself Sharkey. Samwise married Rosie Cotton and used Galadriel's seeds to help rebuild the Shire, even planting a mallorn in place of the party tree. Samwise was made mayor when Frodo left with the elves for the Undying Lands. Dimension Crisis Prologue He was with the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring when they witness Gandalf dealing with the Balrog in the Mines of Moria, telling it that it will not pass the bridge, as well as seeing the two falling down into the pit. They also saw Batman unexpectedly rescuing Gandalf, and Frodo and the One Ring being sucked into the Vortex. After Batman and Gandalf went inside the Vortex, the rest of the Fellowship were still in shock and were rendered dumb-folded, while Sam reassured them that they'll come back in any time soon. The End is Tri Sam serves as the Citizen in Peril in this level, in the Secret Area of Biblo's Birthday. The Final Dimension He is seen is still seen with the Fellowship of the Ring still in the Mines of Moria still stating Gandalf shall return. World The Lord of the Rings World: Middle-earth (Hobbiton, The Shire) Quests * Weeding out the Bad Seeds Trivia * In The Lord of the Rings films, he is portrayed by Sean Astin, who reprises his role in the game. ** Astin also portrayed Mikey in The Goonies. Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Good Guys Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Citizens in Peril Category:Film Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:2015 Category:Hobbits Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Short Legged Characters